User blog:Jessefan1/My Minecraft Stuff from MCSM Wikia Part 3- Dec 23-24
20171209_213558.jpg|This was what this road had when there were no trees yet. 20171209_213642.jpg|This road was made not too long before it was changed. 20171209_214204.jpg|This is what this old road looks it right now. 20171210_113653.jpg|This is what this looks like before it was changed. 20171210_135532.jpg|This is what this looked like before it was changed. 20171210_135955.jpg|This is what this road looked like before it was changed. 20171210_140038.jpg|This is what this looked like for now. 20171220_154750.jpg|This is what this road looked like before it was changed. And it was changed into a village made of Prismarine. 20171220_154806.jpg|This is the same road that looked like. 20171220_154821.jpg|This is the rest of this old road. 20171220_154850.jpg|This is what this other side looked it before it was changed. 20171221_191202.jpg|This is what this little piece of road looked like before it was changed. 20171224_031619.jpg|This is my second parrot. But I hadn't named him yet. 20171224_035332.jpg|This is Bo and Wink's Doghouse. 20171224_035451.jpg|This is my first parrot, but her name is Carly. 20171224_035540.jpg|This is what Mountain City looked like right now. 20171224_035625.jpg|This is what this looks like now. But under the trees, there is a Prismarine Village there. 20171224_035658.jpg|This is the Prismarine Water System. 20171224_035720.jpg|This is what this new Parking Lot 1 looks like. 20171224_035739.jpg|This is what this new Parking Lot 2 looks like. 20171224_035751.jpg|This is what this Parking Lot 3 looks like. 20171224_035808.jpg|This is what this parking lot looks like, but this has one spot for parking. 20171224_035822.jpg|This is what this Parking Lot 4 looks like. 20171224_035835.jpg|This is what this Parking Lot 5 looks like. 20171224_035854.jpg|This is what this looked like now. 20171224_035910.jpg|This is what this road looks like now with the Railroad Tracks. 20171224_035923.jpg|This is what this new 6 lane road looks like now. 20171224_035935.jpg|This is what this tunnel looks like with the road. 20171224_035958.jpg|This is what this new road looks like right now. 20171224_040125.jpg|This is what the ocean looks like with the Prismarine underneath it. 20171224_040208.jpg|This is the Minecart System to Here to Knox Village. 20171224_040229.jpg|This is the first Prismarine house built inside of the Prismarine Area. 20171224_040242.jpg|This is the Second Prismarine house built. 20171224_040257.jpg|This is the First Prismarine Garden that I built. 20171224_040313.jpg|This is the third house built. 20171224_040329.jpg|This is the Second Prismarine Garden that I builted. 20171224_040343.jpg|This is the Minecart System from Here to Jesseville. 20171224_040436.jpg|This is what this looked like right now in Mountain City. 20171224_040450.jpg|This is what this Minecart Bridge looks like right now. 20171224_040508.jpg|This is the 2 Prismarine Bridges with railroads on it. 20171224_040547.jpg|This is what this Parking Garage looks like right now. 20171224_040605.jpg|This is what this parking Garage looks like right now in South Mountain City and Fred's Keep. 20171224_040707.jpg|This is what this village looks like right now. 20171224_040731.jpg|This is what this area looks like right now. 20171224_040759.jpg|This is what this area looks like right now in West Jesseville. 20171224_040822.jpg|This is the village that is updated in North Jesseville. 20171224_040839.jpg|This is the same Llama, but I moved her to a different place where it's safe from the construction builds. 20171224_040906.jpg|This is what this looks like in Jesseville right now. 20171224_040933.jpg|This is what Jesseville Beach looks like. 20171224_040946.jpg|This is what this area in Jesseville looks like right now. 20171224_041006.jpg|This is the village houses in Jesseville look like right now. 20171224_041026.jpg|This is what this village house beside the bigger parking lot looks like right now. 20171224_041051.jpg|This is what this area looks like in Jesseville-East Jesseville. 20171224_041111.jpg|This is the railroad tracks beside the city of Jesseville. 20171224_041212.jpg|This is what this area looks like in West Jesseville-Jesseville. 20171224_041233.jpg|This is the Railroad Bridge beside the Ocean in Jesseville Beach. 20171224_041430.jpg|This is the Airport of Mountain City in West Mountain City. 20171224_041446.jpg|This is an another Traffic Camera at the Airport. 20171224_041504.jpg|This is the first Traffic Camera in Fred's Keep. 20171224_041517.jpg|This is the second Traffic Camera in Fred's Keep beside the River and the Mountains. 20171224_041534.jpg|This is the third Traffic Camera in Fred's Keep. 20171224_041602.jpg|This is the First Traffic Camera in Peruville. 20171224_041623.jpg|This is the First Traffic Camera in North Mountain City. 20171224_041650.jpg|This is the trail of Mushroom Trees. 20171224_041705.jpg|This is an another Beacon outside of the Airport of Mountain City at West Mountain City. 20171224_041747.jpg|This is the Railroad tracks near these Mountains. 20171224_041814.jpg|This is what this Prison Building looks like right now. 20171224_041831.jpg|This is the update of the deck and the water. 20171224_041839.jpg|This is the rest of the ocean area which looks smaller. 20171224_041852.jpg|This is the updated version of this water area. 20171224_041909.jpg|This is the updated version of this bridge. 20171224_041921.jpg|This is the updated version of this river from the Mountain City Boat Deck to the river. 20171224_041939.jpg|This is what this deck and the bridge looks like right now. 20171224_042112.jpg|This is the same Parrot that I have, and this has the name tag showing on it. 20171224_042215.jpg|This is what Knox Village looks like right now. 20171224_042240.jpg|This is what this Interstate looks like with trees beside it. 20171224_042311.jpg|This is the rest of the Interstate looks like right now with the trees beside it. 20171224_042408.jpg|This is what this village in Mountain City-West Mountain City looks like right now. 20171224_042422.jpg|This is what this area part of Mountain City looks like right now. 20171224_043054.jpg|This is Karlee's Doghouse. 20171224_043200.jpg|This is the area where Grim sits because he doesn't need the doghouse with the Nether blocks. 20171224_043222.jpg|This is what this area of my house looks like right now after a lot of work to do with that. 20171224_043339.jpg|This is the new Mountains outside of Mountain City. 20171224_043426.jpg|This is the area of Lava found in this area, but there is Soul Sand under the Lava. 20171224_043520.jpg|This is the update of this new garden looks like right now. 20171224_044528.jpg|This is the new Llama found at the porch of this house in Mountain City. 20171224_143411.jpg|This is the Mushroom Tree, but the ground is filled with Mycellium. 20171224_143429.jpg|This is the update of this area with Mycellium, but this hasn't updated a lot. 20171224_143448.jpg|This is Oxblood's place which hasn't changed much. 20171224_143456.jpg|This is Geoff's place for Oxblood to see him. 20171224_143515.jpg|This is the update of the Chests inside of the Garden. 20171224_143904.jpg|This is what Jesseville looks like right now. 20171224_143948.jpg|This is the update of this wall which this has 2 Parking Garages beside it. 20171224_144035.jpg|This is the area that's left, but this water is used for boats to drive around the areas with water. 20171224_144056.jpg|This is what this area part of East Jesseville looks like right now. I finished all of the pictures in this part. But this was the photos from Dec 9-Dec 24, 2017. Category:Blog posts